fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bells and Rails
Plot Chain Vintoban, comes to New York to live in, after he was framed greatly in the past, he looks for a job to maintain himself, not so long after his cousin, Justice Vintoban finds him and goes to New York, as Chain will inherit a great fortune and does not know about it, Justice buys a house in New York for them two and not so long after Chain's friend Katey comes to live with them. There will be many conflicts, lies and mischief as well as greed before the ending result. Main Characters Chain Vintoban - Honest, confidant, he wants to finally have a nice life after all the hell he went through, Cousin of Justice. Main Protagonist. Justice Vintoban - Greedy, cruel and manipulative, he wants to get all of what's Chain and leave him destroyed, he is selfish and cold hearted, Hates Chain. Villain/Main Antagonist. Katey De Los Montesinos - Kind, honest, she comes to New York to help out Chain with the house, and for a job as well, enemy of Justice. Co-Protagonist. Dawna Retiront - Friend of Justice, helps him in his many evil tricks. Co-Antagonist. Kito Franco - Boss of Foodelo Industries, controls the whole building and works, but is unknown to Justice's true intentions. Randy Carto - Friend of Chain and Mariah, he goes along to live with Chain and help him, enemy of Justice. Co-Protagonist. Mariah Jabvez - Friend of Chain and Randy, she goes to live with Chain and Randy in the house of the Vintoban, Enemy of Justice. Co-Protagonist. Karla Del Licochin - Ally of Justice, she is as greedy as Justice and helps him with his plans. Co-Antagonist. Beatrice Contemonte - Ally of Justice, she is only in his plans for money. Co-Antagonist. Zatron Contemonte - Ally of Justice, he is also only in his plans for money. Co-Antagonist. Chapters *Bells and Rails/Chapter 1 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 2 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 3 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 4 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 5 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 6 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 7 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 8 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 9 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 10 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 11 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 12 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 13 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 14 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 15 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 16 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 17 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 18 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 19 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 20 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 21 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 22 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 23 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 24 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 25 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 26 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 27 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 28 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 29 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 30 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 31 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 32 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 33 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 34 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 35 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 36 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 37 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 38 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 39 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 40 *Bells and Rails/Chapter 41/Final Trivia *The name "Vintoban" sounds like Beethoven. *Originally the beta title of "Bells and Rails" was, "Cruel Hope". *The first story by Iceario to feature the death of a major character. *It is reveled during the latter part of the series that, Justice Vintoban has a mental disorder. *This is the production that started the "company" fad, in future productions. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Storylines Category:Series